otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Headline News - September 2006
Late Athena commander back from dead? Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT06-1 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Sun Sep 03 11:34:55 3006 DEEPCREST ISLAND, NEW LUNA - Sources on New Luna report that David Ransom Porter, commander of the merchant starship Athena until his death on Tomin Kora during an assault against Majordomo Grim and the forces of Boss Cabrerra a few years back, appears to be alive again.An INN camera orb caught this image of the man believed to be Porter on Deepcrest Island, walking from the beach toward the landing pad so he could board the Athena.The Athena is now commanded by Marlan Ranix, an Ungstiri woman who was imbued with Kamir-like powers after a past visit to Nocturn with Porter and the Athena crew.Porter's apparent resurrection suggests that Ranix may have more significant abilities than merely being able to bend spoons and lift heavy objects with her mind. Kamir powers: An ethical question Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT06-2 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Sep 03 11:42:34 3006 GRAND ENAJ, SIVAD - If Captain Marlan Ranix is now a Kamir, capable of healing the wounded and raising the dead, she should put such abilities to use for the greater good of society.That's the assertion of Simon Aylesworth III, professor of ethical studies at the University of Enaj."With a touch or the blink of an eye, she may be able to heal someone afflicted with a terminal illness or resurrect victims of a starship explosion," Aylesworth said. "She could ease suffering and undo horrific crimes."But couldn't that kind of power also be abused?"Certainly," the professor said, "in the wrong hands, it is conceiveable that the talent could be used to *inflict* harm and cause great chaos."He suggested that someone with such a volatile potential should be kept under strict supervision for their own safety and the safety of others. Republic-Castori experiment scheduled today Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT06-3 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Sun Sep 03 11:50:20 3006 HESPERIA, MARS - A joint scientific venture by the Solar Republic and the Castori Multiversal Physics Institute will begin this afternoon in orbit of the plasma storm-ravaged planet Earth."The nature and purpose of the experiment is classified," First Consul Darian Ellesmere told INN. "But once we have something to report on the outcome of the experiment, it will be immediately released."The experiment is set to begin at about 3 p.m. Sivad Mean Time. Strange phenomenon reported Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT06-4 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Sun Sep 03 21:28:33 3006 HESPERIA, MARS - All over the planet Mars, clinics and hospitals are being plagued by reports from citizens complaining of dizziness and disorientation.The real problem: Everyone felt it at exactly the same time, including the doctors and nurses who would treat the condition, and even they are at a loss to understand it.First Consul Darian Ellesmere of the Solar Republic confirmed to reporters that he too felt it. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, however," he said. "It was over in an instant and everyone seems to be fine." Far-reaching Effects of Unknown Event Posted By: Leodhais Article: SEPT06-5 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Sep 03 21:47:55 3006 /GRAND ENAJ, SIVAD/The odd phenomenon in earlier news reports were not limited to Mars. Within moments of Mars reporting the event, identical disorientations were reported planet wide on New Luna and Sivad. It remains to be seen how far reaching the total effect might have truly been./Leodhais Chaloux, INN/ Unusual energy rift in Hesperia Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT06-6 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Mon Sep 04 10:31:32 3006 HESPERIA, MARS - A rippling rift of violet energy has materialized in the middle of Avocet Boulevard in the city of Hesperia.Vanguard personnel are moving in to cordon off the rift so that innocent civilians can't be harmed coming into contact with it.It is unknown exactly what the rift is or whether it is related to yesterday's strange temporal phenomenon, which saw a full second of data scrambled or lost all over the Orion Arm of the galaxy. Public Health Warning: Dangerous Rifts Posted By: Leodhais Article: SEPT06-7 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Mon Sep 04 16:16:45 3006 Deepcrest Island, New Luna - The strange energy rifts have been reported as far as Sivad, Ungstir and New Luna. It is currently unknown if they have any relation to the strange phenomenon yesterday, but their presence is causing a stir.It has come to this reporter's attention that the rifts are dangerous. Do not touch the rifts. It has been reported that a soldier in Ungstir did so, and turned into a baby, then to an old man, and finally, a pile of dust. Repeat, do NOT touch the rifts./ Leodhais Chaloux, INN / Ellesmere denies rifts linked to experiment Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT06-8 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Mon Sep 04 16:43:30 3006 HESPERIA, MARS - Darian Ellesmere, First Consul of the Solar Republic, said it is coincidence - and nothing more - that these strange energy rifts are appearing in the wake of a joint Republic-Castori experiment near Earth."The work of our scientists and the Castori Multiversal Physics Institute was completed within a matter of minutes and consisted primarily of thorough scans of Earth and its surrounding territory," Ellesmere said. "Nothing they did should have caused such widespread problems."Yimyin Achuramichen of the institute concurred with the First Consul, saying: "The timing is curious, but our records are available for perusal. The scans did not cause these rifts. However, the institute will assist in studying the rifts and try to determine their source." NLM Declares No-Fly Zone Over Deepcrest Island Posted By: Leodhais Article: SEPT06-9 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Mon Sep 04 20:06:32 3006 / Deepcrest Island, New Luna /In response to the sudden appearance of a hazardous energy rift on the Deepcrest Island Landing Pad, the New Luna Militia has declared Deepcrest Island a no-fly zone. All civilian traffic to Deepcrest is being redirected to Greenville. Incoming pilots are requested to contact Hancock Station in New Luna orbit for further information."This rift is potentially very dangerous, and nobody seems to quite understand it," Lt. Jameson Bradley, a New Luna Militia spokesman, said. "For all we know, the rift could adversely affect navigation equipment. Until we know more, civilians will be directed away from the rift. Ships violating the no-fly zone will be escorted away if necessary." Bradley added that Marines have cordoned off an area around the rift, and that ships already on the Deepcrest landing pad are encouraged remain, a safe distance away from the rift, until more is known about its effects on navigation.Bradley says that requests to enter the no-fly zone or land at Deepcrest should be directed to Capt. Taeren M'nammrann, New Luna Militia, until further notice./ Leodhais Chaloux, INN / Vollista Calls For Help:Caves in Chaos! Posted By: Prometheus Article: SEPT06-10 Reported To: INN Reported On: Vollista Reported At: Tue Sep 05 12:55:39 3006 ~Radiance, Vollista~ In a rare broadband transmission carried and relayed from Radiance, Vollista, a public cry for assistance has been issued. In addition to the formation of strange vortexes similar to those found on other planets, according to an intrepid Vollistan "reporter"'s message, mysterious psychic pulses emanating from same have incapacitated several respected members of the planet's leadership, and Volir's clergy. In this time of relative crisis, a call for the aid of any medical professionals skilled in the healing of psychically inflicted harm, and also investigators and phenomenologists with more information, to come to Radiance and meet with its interim Intermezzo, has been officially issued. It is of note that psi blockers and similar technology are not allowed on-world. Additionally, carrying quote: 'dangerous technology' will require clearance with local leaders, although in these dangerous times, concessions may be made on these points. On an even more severe note, unconfirmed reports have filed in to the governments of Radiance and other areas on Vollista. These comprise tales of individuals who are both devoid of glow and pale of skin. Of course, since no known individuals fitting this description could possibly go unnoticed on Vollista, they are generally dismissed as hallucinatory symptoms of the psychic damage inflicted by the aforementioned phenomena. ~End of newscast~ New Luna Attack Vollista!! Posted By: Keller Article: SEPT06-11 Reported To: INN Reported On: Vollista Reported At: Wed Sep 06 01:14:49 3006 Late last night, rogue elements of the NLM invaded Vollista, masquerading under the guise of a humanitarian mission, using the IND Faux as a way to slip through and land unnoticed. First contact happened at Centre Plaza, Radiance, involving several humans who had come to give assistance to the Vollistan people. Eight Lightsingers lay dead, after the orders to fire were given by a New Luna Sergent. His commanding officer stood by and attempted to do nothing. Out of the civilians that went to the planets aid, only one escaped uninjured. A priest who was assisting is now suffering from serious burns. No formal declaration of war was announced by the New Luna Government prior to the opening of hostilities. Press Release: Vollista Speaks! Posted By: Prometheus Article: SEPT06-12 Reported To: INN Reported On: Vollista Reported At: Wed Sep 06 10:07:03 3006 On behalf of newly elected High Intermezzo of the Council of Volir, Voltrema, and also our High Priests, Vollista declares the following. Video files are attached, as we have gleaned the assistance of an outside journalist in this action. All citizens of New Luna, and members of the Militia of New Luna are hereby banned from entering any area outside the landing pad near Luminary. This decision comes pursuant to a hostile action, witnessed through psionic observance from afar, and through first-hand survivors and witnesses, perpetrated by the Militia of New Luna. This state will last until explanations and reparations are made for the deaths of eight innocent civilians at the hands of rapidly firing pulse rifles, and powerful blaster fire. The words of Voltrema follow: "While we are aware that some individual has been mentally manipulating those of weaker mental power, among us, we most certainly do not approve of this overt force. Official warnings were issued that nothing more powerful than a light assault weapon, armor, and stun weaponry were to be allowed. This callous carrying of heavy weapons during a time of crisis, into one of our most ancient and established cities. The merciless slaying that followed. We do not like war, and Vollista and Volir would not wish us to ever make it. Nonetheless, we cannot approve of these actions. Unless satisfactory explanation is made... we may be forced to do something which will make Vollista herself weep, as I weep now." High Intermezzo Voltrema's own skin was heavily burnt and injured in stray fire from the attack so much so that he cannot even glow. We consider this a sign from Volir that he shall lead us through these dark times, while we discover how these strange vortexes are responsible for the spontaneous coma and psionically injured states of our religious and governmental leaders. All travel by those not native to, working as operatives of, or affiliated with New Luna, goes unrestricted. Volir welcomes those who come to help us solve our problems -with as little bloodshed as possible-, with open arms. We must apprehend those who have used their Gifts improperly to control, manipulate, and harm our citizens, but the life of those being attacked is -more important- than doing so. Those who opened fire on innocent, manipulated civilians without trying to find the cause of what was plainly a Gift-induced spree of insanity, are asked for -reasons-, that we who love those who have died, be given some condolence, hopefully. Volir's light be upon you all in these lightless days. Close Call On New Luna Posted By: Keller Article: SEPT06-13 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Thu Sep 07 20:06:44 3006 The crew of the IND Saviour's Haste are lucky to be alive tonight, after a close call upon landing. Early evening on the landing pad, are usually a quiet time as the loading crews are off on break, or changing shifts. But yesterday evening turned out to be vastly different, as the IND Saviour's Haste came into view with its port engine spewing smoke. Crews were immediately scrambled to aid in the situation after several concerned locals had seen the ship coming in lower than average. Things went from bad to worse, for the crew of the Haste when the port engine seized up and burst into flame. Remarkablely the crew was able to restart the engine on the final approach, which provided just enough power to prevent her failing to clear the cliff at the edge of the landing pad. After the crash landing, the crew were able to walk, or rather stagger from the Dasher II to awaiting emergency services vehicles. Majority of the injuries sustained in the crash were mainly superficial, with two, perhaps three, cases of radiation poisoning being reported and one reported case of second degree burns. Lt. Jameson Bradley, the offical spokes person of the NLM, has commented on the crash; "I'm glad that everyone involved got out all right. The Militia's investigating the crash, and I'm afraid I can't say anything more than that." Once again from sunny Greenville, New Luna, this is Brett Harman from INN signing off. Vollistan Conflict Under Investigation Posted By: Wik'ikik Article: SEPT06-14 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Fri Sep 08 17:11:36 3006 GREENVILLE, NEW LUNA - New Luna Governor Seale has three words for Vollista: "It's under investigation."The Governor cut short a planned week-long vacation to make a terse press conference Friday morning, assuring the public that New Luna has no interest in planetary conquest, and that his government was "pursuing every available angle as to an explanation for this unfortunate tragedy." Seale refused questions on the seemingly-damning video tape taken of what appears to be New Luna Militiamen firing on unarmed Vollistan civilians, saying only that "Video, unfortunately, cannot record most psionic behavior." New Vollistan Policies Posted By: Prometheus Article: SEPT06-15 Reported To: INN Reported On: Vollista Reported At: Sat Sep 09 09:35:31 3006 "As High Intermezzo of Vollista, I, Voltrema, speak for those policies held as mutual consensus by our People." His Standard is impeccable. He sighs heavily, and the camera moves into a more suitable position. "Vollista has been silent in the galaxy too long. This is evinced by the fact that, the moment we throw wide our arms and open our doors to invite aid in our time of need, those coming at our behest bring only destruction and death, and expect to get away with it. What occurred in Radiance Plaza... was a tragedy. In accordance, our stonemasons have begun carving a statue in the center of the cave... that we might never forget what happens when those attempting to shatter our peaceful way of life, are aided by careless and violent outsiders." "We are not... highly organized. We do not believe in figuring, in numbers, in calculated considerations overtaking the value the Divine Pair has given each life. In accordance with this, we do not wish to deprive those who were -not- taken from the loving arms of their families, of the opportunity of meeting those in the wider galaxy. We will not blame the many for the actions of the few... no fault will be held, here. We would rather that we all go on... wiser, and knowing that Volir still watches us." "We welcome those from all over the galaxy to aid Vollista in its current crisis, and in placing those who have misused Volir's Gifts, and thus ultimately caused this harm, where they can no longer seek to selfishly abuse their powers, and the value of all life. When the crisis has completed, Vollista... in deference to the voice of a growing faction of young individuals, has agreed to begin allowing slightly more technological advancement on-world. We will never curry to weapons of war, but maybe the tools of peace can be employed to greater effect." "It should also be said of those individuals we DO know of, and have footage of during the brutal attack... we do not know -why- you have done this, but, in spite of protests from large portions of our society, the majority have decided to pardon them, that we may all live on, hopefully, in peace. Future incidents of this kind will not go unanswered, nonetheless. We intend to move out into the Galaxy in a spirit of peaceful hopefulness, and welcome all to visit Vollista, share your tales, and enjoy our rich culture. Thank you. Shuttle Problems Plague The Orion Arm Posted By: Keller Article: SEPT06-16 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Sep 09 12:25:09 3006 With the temporal rifts being reported across the Orion Arm, several of the larger transport companies have cancelled their flights to foriegn ports. The major companies have released statements about safety concerns for their ships, as well as the unknown effects of space travel during this time. Workers from smaller companies are reported to have gone on strike, worrying about their welfare during this time. This, accompanied by several large cargo shuttle companies being plagued by a lack of spare parts, has caused transport problems throughout the Orion Arm. passengers are stranded on every planet, with the only available transport currently through independent ships. At this point in time, there are no commerical flights to any destination in the Orion Arm. RNS Destroyer Despatched to Vollista Posted By: Aeolus Article: SEPT06-17 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Sep 09 14:24:16 3006 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The Royal Naval Service has sent a single destroyer, the HMS Regreb Bay, to Vollista in the wake of the "incident" with the New Lunite Militia, the Admiralty announced today."The Regreb Bay has been dispatched to determine if the Royal Navy can be of any assistance with either humanitarian relief or investigation of the incident." said an Admiralty spokesman, "Should further assistance be requested, of course, additional ships can be mustered, and the PHS and Humanitarian Spacelift System activated."His Majesty's Government has not issued any official statement concerning the events on Vollista, though highly placed sources inside 10 Dorling Street indicated that it "would make OATO membership for New Luna much more difficult."/Neville McNamara, SBS/ Sivad Shuttle Fleet Grounded Posted By: Aeolus Article: SEPT06-18 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Sep 09 17:31:43 3006 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Much of Sivad's passenger shuttle fleet was grounded today by order of the Home Office after several key maintenance specialists showed evidence of tampering.Sir John Spottiswoode, the Commissioner of SHIELD, the Sivadian planetary police, released a statement that indicated random inspections showed that several of the specialists appeared to have been tampered with, and some were even suspected to be under the influence of drugs. As these specialists were still in their optimum usage period, no replacements were on order. "As a result, we have been forced to ground Sivadian flagged common carriers and cargo vessels until their maintainence histories can be reviewed and new specialists grown and trained." Spottiswoode said. He also pledged that SHIELD would "investigate to discover the perpetrators of this massive industrial sabotage."Private vessels, which are maintained by a different corps of specialists and technicians, or by their owners, are not effected by this ban. Sivad's actions are in step with other planets on the public shuttle networks, which have been plagued by a variety of enigmatic shuttle problems. The cause of the problems are unknown, but are the subject of wide speculation. Said one Sivadian interviewed by SBS, "I bet it's that Moncrief fellow up to no good again."/Neville McNamara, SBS/ Rifts circa 2651? Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT06-19 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Sat Sep 09 19:18:16 3006 HESPERIA, MARS - A probe fired into a rift in close proximity to Earth was lost earlier this evening, but not before a final burst of data that was marked as being recorded on Nov. 28, 2651. Scientists on Mars and other planets with similar rifts experienced identical probe results.The date has rather important historical significance: It was when the colony vessel Sanctuary fled from the invading Kretonian fleet and slipped into Hiverspace for a voyage that seemed to last six months from the perspective of the refugees until they returned to normalspace in the year 3000. Rifts appear stable Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT06-20 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Sun Sep 10 18:47:03 3006 HESPERIA, MARS - The strange rifts that have manifested on several planets and even in outer space in the past week do not appear to be growing, spreading or otherwise threatening to consume anything.According to scientists monitoring the rifts, the anomalous manifestations are not changing much at all and only pose a danger when someone touches them.The question left to be answered: Can the rifts be undone? They Sure Work Fast - Both Of Them! Posted By: Prometheus Article: SEPT06-21 Reported To: INN Reported On: Vollista Reported At: Mon Sep 11 16:06:23 3006 "Today, in a historic move, the Vollistan High Council has, by majority vote, ratified the recommendations of a vibrant young faction in their society. This group, slightly less wary of technology than their more classical brethren, strongly advocate the advantages of information, communication, and medical technology. The government has said on this "One thing at a time.". True to that, the first of many data computers has been installed in their Council hub at Radiance. While the terminal is open to the public, it has been little-used, except by this group's advocates. Calling themselves the "Striders of Volir", and stating that the sun god Volir would not want them to forever stand still, these young individuals are slowly advancing the reluctant crawl of useful technological advancement across their world. In an ironic twist, the first hacking of said system has been perpetrated today. A spokesman for the Striders had this to say: "We are very excited about the establishment of this program. Next, we hope to implement more recording technology, so our musical and artistic performances may be seen all over the galaxy. About those who have broken into our information systems, we are not angry. We do not keep secrets, and while the files accessed were in "Privileged" accounts, more likely they were simply informative and passionate videos which our group did not wish the Elders to see. Some of us have taken to recording particularly... memorable carnal events for posterity." A knowing grin passes over the glowing face on the video. "Maybe someone in the galaxy enjoyed them. I am not sure just what was taken, but we have been experimenting, and have found that the signal came from the planet Mars. Amazing technology, to reach so far! A region known as "Hesperia", was detected as the origin point." Martian officials have not yet been contacted for comment, but upon approach, this much was said by one civilian via radio contact: "Get outta here, ya glowbulb and jellyfish lovin' bastards, or we'll blow you apart." At this point, approach was broken off, but the comment is known to simply have come via civilian broadcast band, and INN is sure official comment will be forthcoming. This is Karadenkya Trelkest, and Voldekaya, signing off." Artifact Stolen from Museum Posted By: Khan Article: SEPT06-22 Reported To: INN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Fri Sep 15 17:03:30 3006 ULBAHNO SUBCITY, G'AHNLO- Authorities announced the theft of an ancient artifact from the Ulbahno Museum of Natural History last night. The item in question is known amongst archaeologists as the Nuaono Brick, a piece of rock (roughly the size of a ferrocrete block) found on the Nuaono Shelf in G'ahnlo's ocean in 2908. It is carved with an arrangement of symbols and designs that may lend themselves to G'ahnlo's ancient history. <> The rock itself also contains traces of minerals rare to G'ahnlo. Curator Buonomouo informed reporters that private collectors had made offers in the past to purchase the rock. "The offered payments have been astronomical, but we at the Museum feel that the rock should be on display for the public, brml." Officials have asked that anyone with information regarding the whereabouts of the Brick should contact them as soon as possible. -INN Castori may offer new teleportal system Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT06-23 Reported To: INN Reported On: Castor Reported At: Sat Sep 16 17:25:20 3006 URSINIRU, CASTOR - Scientists on Castor during the past six years have been working to perfect a new interstellar teleportal system. If all goes well, the first new teleportals could go online before the end of the year.The portal design is based on that of an old 27th Century model. The old model only allowed Castori to pass through the portal. Under the new design, any life form would be capable of passing through.Under an agreement with the Solar Republic, the first interstellar portals of this kind will link Castor and Mars. Stranger Than Fiction? Posted By: Keller Article: SEPT06-24 Reported To: INN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Sun Sep 17 08:31:25 3006 The Valsho Casino on Antimone was the scene for strange occurrences late Saturday night. As part of the celebration of the Festival of Timon, the Casino has seen frequent use by off-worlders wishing to join in the celebrations, but remain away from what they perceive to be trouble. At roughly 9.00pm, there was an unexpected power outage, that only affected the Casino itself. The power was quickly restored to the gaming area and the smoking room, with the rest of the casino getting full power 20 minutes later. This was first attributed to the construction that was taking place at the small hotel, being constructed at the rear of the casino. But it was later discovered, that the power cut occurred when the bones on an unknown Timonae were disturbed. The Antimone Militia have currently taped off the area, and investigating it as a crime scene. Strange activities continued throughout the night, with non-psionic patrons seeming to hear whispers with no sources reported; Unexplainable rattling of wine glasses at the bar, and as well as strange odours. Rumour also has it, that several of the patrons witnessed an apparition at 8.55PM. There have been some rumours about the body that was exhumed was that of Timon himself, the 'first' Timonae. More information as it comes to hand. Could this simply be a hoax being performed by the owners of the establishment to bring in more off-worlders, or the work of the spirit world? Which ever way it is, it appears to have entertained one Sivadian couple who travelled to partake in the festival. Mister Walker, from West Enaj was heard to say; "Ye know... Kinda like when one o' those bloo'y transpor's c'me into land, and it's kinda a bit too bloo'y low, yah know what I'm talkin' 'bout huh? Just cause every bloo'y thin' to get rat'led 'round and bounced offa the tables... Okay, well, kinda at the bar at t'e time an' the bloo'y wineglasses star'ed to rat'le... Just what I 'eard, woot." This is INN's Vadoma Barya reporting from beautiful Antimone. Poaching on Castor? Posted By: Khan Article: SEPT06-25 Reported To: INN Reported On: Castor Reported At: Sun Sep 17 23:13:40 3006 URSINURU, CASTOR- In the past few weeks wildlife conservationists on Castor have found protected fauna slaughtered in the forests. Many of them seem to have just been shot, some were actually skinned and used for food. No clear motive or perpetrator has been identified, and this does not appear to be the work of a trained hunter, according to Mrusinu, head of the Castori Wildlife Preservation Organization. "A poacher would be more careful in their kills as to not damage the prize. This appears to be more senseless killing, perhaps in self-defense, though many of the creatures killed are not dangerous." Planetary law enforcement is currently combing the forest floor where the attacks are focused and hope to announce any findings soon. -INN Second Council Member Assassinated Posted By: Keller Article: SEPT06-26 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Mon Sep 18 02:05:41 3006 For the second time, in as many months, the political parties of New Luna are reeling after another one of their collegues was murdered. Councillor Volina, the member who represented Greenville, was found dead in her home on Hickory Lane, earlier today. The cause of death has been reported to have been strangulation, either by a garrotte line or an improvised device that did exactly the same job. As with last month's assassination of Councillor Fawkes, there are currently no known witnesses to any parties entering the abode or leaving the abode. There was no indication of a struggle, suggesting that the victim knew her murderer. A letter was recovered from the crime scene, and is currently undergoing forensic testing by the New Luna Militia. This is Brett Harman from INN, reporting from Greenville, New Luna. New Demarian Religious Group? Posted By: Colchek Article: SEPT06-27 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Mon Sep 18 06:14:23 3006 New Alhira, DemariaNew Religious Group?Rumors have begun to float around New Alhira about a new religious group making the rounds of the city's various public venues. Thus far, they seem to be simply spreading their message to any who will listen. Observations of the group have identified a rather charismatic Demarian by the name of Tawnymane as their leader. The content of their various public speeches is a call to all Demarians to return to a more simplistic and tribal way of life, much as it was on Demaria centuries ago. Their claim is that this is the will of the Sandmother herself, and in return, she will guide the hands of hard working Demarians to return the planet to its former beauty, before the Kretonians laid waste to its sparkling deserts.So far, Tawnymane, who refers to himself as a 'prophet', has gathered quite a following. Last count he had gathered close to 200 followers, and each time he gives a public speech, the crowds seem to grow. There are some indications that they plan to establish a formal worship house in New Alhira, where all will be welcome to join them. There are some experts who believe this may be yet another 'fad' religion that may simply pass into obscurity, but that only time will tell. - INN Local Transmissions Hi-jacked Posted By: Keller Article: SEPT06-28 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Tue Sep 19 02:50:44 3006 Greenville, New Luna. At 6:20PM, New Luna time, the commercial transmission networks across New Luna were seized by an unknown group. The signal was reported to have come from Hancock station itself. This seems to have caused minor problems on the ground, but caused a more significant problem for the ships coming into land. Emergency channels, some channels used to gain landing clearence and as well as some of commerical holovid stations were broadcast over. An anthem plays, but can't be identified as any that currently matches any political parties, governments or planets. Final, the transmission drops into a strange voice, a voice that sounds more like someone's gone out of their way to disguise it. "Brothers and sisters of New Luna," the mechanical voice states over the comms. "We all once stood united under a common flag. Working towards the good of our different people. But we have been failed repeatedly by the government. We have been pushed into the gutters and disgarded like common waste. Beaten like curs and talked to like we're Tomin Kora whores." There comes a pause, as the speaker takes his breath. By the sound of it, it was recorded on New Luna itself. "There is no truth to what the government tells us. It allows criminals to handle its militia. It allows terrorists to walk freely on the planet, murderers to command men. There is no loyalty to the common people, there is no common man. You are either like us or like them, the ones who manipulate what we hear and see. Look around you my country men, and ask yourselves this; 'How much of this is a lie? How much of this is ours?'" There comes a long pause, and then the ruffling of papers. And yet that strange message starts once more. "Everything that has been said by Governor Seale, and his group of facists, are lies. None of this belongs to the people. It belongs to the government and large businesses, the government who won't help us, the people. The large businesses, run by those who have never done real work in their lives. It should be us, the people who struggled to forge this planet. Us, the people who struggle ourselves, but happily put money in the coffers of the fat cats." There comes another pause in the speech, and a shuffling of paper, before that voice continues, "My friends, my country men. My brothers, my sisters. Do not be afraid to stand up and fight for what is rightfully ours to take. Do not be afraid of the lies that are being spread by this regime of terror that is meant to be our government. See the truth, and come to the light. You are not alone in your struggles, and will never be. As a people, without racial aggression, we shall stand and we shall fight this corruption." The voice takes on what could be classed as an apologetic tone. "The death of this Vollistan was needed, for she was a puppet of the facist government. I am sad that this had to occur, but she belonged to a regime that was only interested in personal gain, and nothing for the people." A gulp is heard, as if someone's committing themselves to something major. "The time is drawing near. The time for change is coming." There are mixed feelings on the planet of New Luna, but no known political organisations have raised their hands to take responsibility for this broadcast. This is Brett Harman for INN. Calliope Class Burns Up On Re-entry Posted By: Keller Article: SEPT06-29 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Tue Sep 19 05:08:18 3006 Greenville, New Luna. At roughly 7:00PM, an unmarked and unnamed Calliope class freighter disintegrated upon re-entry into the New Luna atmosphere. No distress signal was sent by the ship. Debris has been reported to have come down in Independence Harbour at Greenville, with more debris being reported in the waters around Deepcrest Island. The blackbox is still to be recovered and found, same as any bodies or survivors from the crash. It is currently unknown at the time if the unknown Calliope was involved with the message that was transmitted on civilian communication systems. The freighter's disintegration was reported by witnesses at Greenville, all the way to ocean going craft half way between Deepcrest Island. At this moment, the blackbox still hasn't been recovered. Thomas Sterling, INN News. New Luna Responds To Internal Threat Posted By: Keller Article: SEPT06-30 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Tue Sep 19 18:21:13 3006 The mysterious transmissions broadcast to New Luna early this morning were the action of an individual or group of individuals bent on destroying New Luna, a New Luna Militia spokesman said in a statement this afternoon. The Militia spokesman says the same people responsible for the transmissions are also responsible for the burnup of the Calliope freighter this morning and the murder of Councilmember Volina and possibly Councillor Fawkes in August. "The statement broadcast over pirated airwaves this morning was the same statement contained in a letter found on the scene of Councilmember Volina's murder," Militia spokesman Lt. Jameson Bradley said at a press conference this afternoon. "Given the similarity between this murder and that of Councillor Fawkes, it is very probably the work of a serial killer. The statement was broadcast from a freighter known to be connected with smuggling and piracy, the IND Hyena, in New Luna orbit. After ascertaining that no life forms were aboard, and the ship began behaving in an erratic and potentially dangerous manner, Militia fighters made an attempt to knock it out of orbit and prevent it from burning up in atmosphere. They were only successful in mitigating the debris damage the Hyena's controller caused, and a portion of this unmanned freighter burned up in orbit. The other portion was retrieved and is now under investigation." "After repeatedly assaulting the people of New Luna, and attempting to incite rebellion in our home at a time of such galactic instability, we have no choice but to assume we are dealing with a highly unstable individual or group of individuals," Bradley said, "who obviously have no regard for the sanctity of sentient life or the well-being of our population. Rest assured the Militia is doing everything in its power to protect our fellow New Lunites and catch the person or persons responsible for these murderous acts." Anyone with knowledge of the Hyena or possible authors of the statement is encouraged to contact the New Luna Militia. Network opening major branch on Mars Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT06-31 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Tue Sep 19 21:01:10 3006 HESPERIA, MARS - The Interstellar News Network is pleased to announce that it will soon open its first-ever Solar Republic bureau in the city of Hesperia on Mars."Our current circulation, viewership, and advertising cost-benefit analysis indicates that the time is appropriate for the establishment of a news gathering facility in the heart of the Solar Republic," said publisher Axnlrtyflmnx of Centauri.It is quite likely that this office could become the news organization's primary headquarters, replacing an increasingly antiquated orbital facility at Odari. Religious Group Holds Rally Posted By: Colchek Article: SEPT06-32 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Fri Sep 22 23:11:28 3006 New Alhira, DemariaReligious Group Holds RallyThe new religious group led by the self-proclaimed prophet Tawnymane held its first ever public rally on Sanctuary Avenue this evening. Turnout for the event was rather large, much to the surprise of city security observing the proceedings. The prophet provided more insight into his group's beliefs, proclaiming that he had been given direction from the Sandmother herself to guide Demaria's restoration from the Kretonian scourge and restore the ancient tribal ways. To his credit, he appeared to pick up a few more followers for his cause from the crowd that attended.Experts previously had made statements that this new religious group would perhaps be a passing fad, but observations of tonight's proceedings have them rethinking that position, and that this group may yet take hold. Still, they caution that time will tell, and they are not issuing any judgements. Padropolus: "We should prepare" Posted By: Joker Article: SEPT06-33 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sat Sep 23 18:01:10 3006 It started with rumors of individuals among us who showed unusual characteristics. The stories were fed by the events surrounding Nocturn a couple of months ago. Now the frenzy is quickly spiraling towards its highest point.Reports have been cropping up everywhere regarding the energy rifts and strange occurrences surrounding them."The Kamir are gone," says Niko Padropolus, founder and leader of a movement that has, over the last few months, lambasted the efforts taken by the Orion Arm to deal with what they believe is a palpable threat. "That does not mean their legacy does not linger on. There are people out there that have been linked to them." Padropolus went on to express a great concern over how lightly the universe in general is taking what he claims are the beginnings of a possible attack on the free worlds of the cosmos.Earlier today, an apparition was spotted in the Ungstiri landing pad. What witnesses describe as a phantom of sorts was seen speaking with a great deal of people before quickly disappearing.Retired General Eric Strauss of the La Terre Defense Force seems to agree with the rising concern. "This is simple warfare. These are the first steps of an invasion. Whether it's the Kamir or something else, we should start preparing."Much like Padropolus' group, several others are starting to rise in opposition to this wave of strange events. There have even been reports of attacks on people due to mere suspicion about their nature. Tension is growing thicker and Padropolus promises that the worst may yet come to pass. Nuaono Brick Surfaces in Underworld Posted By: Khan Article: SEPT06-34 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sat Sep 23 19:53:14 3006 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR- The Nuaono Brick, an artifact stolen from the Ulbahno Museum of Natural History earlier this month, has been making the rounds on the black market. According to law enforcement from G'ahnlo working with officials from Ungstir, the Brick was part of an auction held on U-999, a dangerous smuggler's haven. A firefight that ensued not far into the auction killed undercover agents on the scene. It is unknown who is in possession of the Brick at this time, though all possible leads are being investigated. -INN Ritter returned? Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT06-35 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Sat Sep 23 21:04:50 3006 NEW PARIS, LA TERRE - Sources in the La Terre Defense Force tonight are saying that none other than Bartholomew Ritter, the destroyer of La Terre, emerged from the strange rift near the New Paris spaceport this afternoon.Soon after arriving, Ritter was slapped by an old flame named Elianor Freyssinet, punched by a notorious Lunite named Remy LeBeau, and tackled by a Castori doctor known as Filikan. INN has learned that Ritter had to be assaulted to prevent him from escaping aboard a shuttle.If DNA tests confirm the man's identity, then Bartholomew Ritter may very well face the consequences for the destruction of La Terre in 3001, even though the planet and its inhabitants were restored by the Hivers as a show of good faith. Ungstiri Systems Troubled Posted By: Joker Article: SEPT06-36 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sun Sep 24 02:56:14 3006 Unusual magnetic flares have recently begun to affect Ungstiri systems, making it harder to keep track of space body movements."We have increased sector defense in order to ensure proper control of vessels coming in and out," Polkovnik Sputin of the Ungstiri Militia assured. Several mining ships have also been contracted to keep track of asteroid movements in order to prevent accidents.Although the source of the flares remains unknown, specialists at the University of Resilience assure it is a fleeting phenomenon. Police Rush to Black and White Posted By: Aeolus Article: SEPT06-37 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Sep 28 22:47:45 3006 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ SHIELD units are rushing to the famous Black and White Tavern on Montevedo Street, responding to reports of unauthorized pulse weapon discharges. SHIELD cruisers have cordoned off Montevedo Street South and have suspended overflying space traffic, though takeoffs and landings are still permitted in West Enaj.There is no information on who might have caused the weapons fire, or if anyone has been injured. More details will be released as they become available. Hovercar Crash Claims Two Posted By: Keller Article: SEPT06-38 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Fri Sep 29 02:04:51 3006 Jasper Point, New Luna. The quiet residential district located at Jasper Point was shaken by a horrific car smash at 4.30pm local time, that claimed the lives of two men. Cletus Wick, 24, was pronounced dead at the scene. It was reported that Mr. Wick was part of a domestic disturbance that unfolded, between his ex-wife and an unknown member of the general public. It has been reported to INN that Mister Wick was an aspiring weight lifter that was banned from competing after using illegal performance enhancing drugs. Mister Wick was reported to have left the area in a hurry, and exceeding the speed limit at the same time. The deceased party lost control of the car and then plowed into an adjacent house. Witnesses attempted to get Mister Wick from the burning vehicle, but were forced back by flames. In a strange turn of events, Mr Rico Bradley, was killed instantly through flying debris and pronounced dead at the scene by medical services. Mr Jone's cat, Titch, was saved from the house after it caught alight from the blazing car. The house has been classed as unsafe and is currently waiting for crash investigators to examine it and the wreckage of the car. This is INN's Jessica Whitening filling in for Brett Harman. Rift Acts Up - One Dead Posted By: Joker Article: SEPT06-39 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Fri Sep 29 02:24:08 3006 Ungstiri was the ghastly sight of one of many events now happening around the universe.One of the temporal rifts -- which have been the source of much debate over the last weeks -- located in the Resilience city commons spawned an apparition earlier tonight. Accounts from witnesses vary in the telling, but most agree the form was that of an old man who spoke in a form of archaic Mierznykovy. The figure is said to have tried to attack a young man who was standing nearby moments before a mob composed of Ungstiri and foreigners alike swarmed upon him, shouting such things as "Kamir monstrosity!" and "Demon!"By the time members of the militia and Constabulary managed to calm things down, the old man had been beaten to death. Given the number of people involved, it is said several escaped. Others were successfully apprehended.A spokesman for the Citizens' Committee assures an investigation is underway.News travels fast. Upon hearing of these events, Niko Padropolus -- founder of what is becoming an increasingly growing group who profess a deep hate for the Kamir and all things related -- wasted no time in issuing a statement to all his followers, which now reach every corner of the universe: "These men are heros. The abomination that came out of that portal was a soldier of our enemies. They should not be punished but praised. Heed my words: a war is coming and you better choose your side wisely." Category:News